Interview with Your Fav Stars
by WhitenessNight
Summary: Want to see Sousuke and Kaname in an interview? well, click on...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own FMP!

This is my 1st time writing for fanfiction so I would really appreciate it if my readers give me compliments or complaints, after all, it's the only way one can learn.

Most of you (if you are chinese) have probably read something similar to this but that one is more personal and its when Sousuke and Kaname is married but this one is when they were still friends.

Well, hope all of you like this…

* * *

Interviewer I

Sousuke S

Kaname K

(Words in brackets are actions or something happening in the audience.)

* * *

I: Welcome everybody once again to another exciting episode of "Anime Stars"! Tonight, we have with us Mr. Sagara Sousuke and his friend Ms. Chidori Kaname. Well people, let's get this party started!

**Use 1 word to describe yourselves.**

S: Specialist.

K: Normal.

**Use 1 word to describe each other.**

K: Violent.

S: I would rather keep my mouth shut.

I: Don't by shy, just say the word.

S: It would be more than one word.

K: (Glancing threateningly at Sousuke.) Then he would better keep his mouth shut.

S: (Starting to sweat.) Understood.

**What do you do in your spare time?**

S: Clean my weapons, detect any possible threats to Chidori and destroy them.

I+K: Isn't that what you do _all_ the time?

I: And Kaname?

K: Watch him clean his weapons, watch him detect things and blow them up when they aren't even any sort of threat.

I: I am sure you have better things to do.

K: (Matter-of-factly.) But do you think I would be able to do those things with him around?

I + audience: (Nodding.) True.

**Any specialties?**

K: I am very good at sports.

S: Detecting any physical danger and eliminating enemies with the utmost pain possible.

I: (Starting to tremble.) O…o…okay.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Any specialties?**

K: I am very good at sports.

S: Detecting any physical danger and eliminating enemies with the utmost pain possible.

I: (Starting to tremble.) O…o…okay.

**Dislikes?**

K: Watch him clean his weapons, watch him detect things and blow them up when they aren't even any sort of threat.

S: ……

I + audience: (Shaking their heads.) Poor Sousuke.

**What do you guys do on Valentine's day?**

K: Like there is anything interesting to do with him around?

S: Chidori, what is Valentine's day?

I: Oh my gosh! Sousuke doesn't know what Valentine's day is!

(The audience falls into a disgusted whisper.)

K: (To the audience.) Hey, what did you guys expect from a military freak?

I: And why is Ms. Chidori standing up for Sousuke!

(Audience nods in approval.)

K: What is that suppose to mean?

S: (Tugging at Kaname's sleeve.) Chidori, what are you guys talking about?

K: No point in explaining it to you; your mind is too emotionally undeveloped to understand and its best that you don't know.

S: (Looking hurt.) ……

I + audience: (Shaking their heads.) Poor Sousuke.

**Describe your dream date?**

K: (Blushing.) um…

S: I don't really mind, any date would do, in fact, I like the dates when I can go on missions.

K: (Takes out fan and hits him on the head.) Stupid idiot! Not the dates on a calendar!

S: (Eyes wide with wonder.) Then what is it?

K: (Blushing.) um…

I: A date is when a boy and a girl go out to do something by themselves.

S: That sounds very normal, Chidori and I always have that.

I+audience: Oooo! What do you guys do then?

(Just as Sousuke is about to answer, an all too familiar fan comes slashing through the air and WHAM! Hits Sousuke on the center of his head.)

K: (Angrily.) YOU CALL RUNNING AWAY FROM BOUTIQUES AND RESTAURANTS BECAUSE YOU SENSED A "THREAT", A DATE!

S: (Lost and in pain.) Well, the definition said…

K: I DON'T GIVE A DARN WHAT THE DEFINITION SAYS, THAT IS NOT A DATE. FULLSTOP!

I: Okay, okay. Ms Chidori, calm down.

K: (Still angry.) Actually, my dream date would be with any guy, anywhere but with one condition!

S+I+audience: What is it!

K: THAT SEAGEARNT SAGARA SOUSUKE IS NOT AROUND! (Storms off the set.)

I: Oops, sorry about that, let's take a break to calm things down.

(Advert break.)

I: Welcome back to the show, let's carry on.

**What would you like each other to improve on?**

K: (Still a bit angry.) Do I even need to mention it?

I+audience: No, no, we understand.

S: (Hand on chin.) Well, she could be less violent, be less irritable and more understanding.

K: (An all too familiar fan comes slashing through the air and WHAM! Hits Sousuke on the center of his head.)

I: (To Sousuke.) You shouldn't have said that.

**What would you like to tell your fans out there?**

K: Do your best in every aspect of life!

I+audience: (Clapping.) Yeah! That was good Kaname!

S: (Thinks intensely with hand on chin.) Don't trick others and don't be tricked, don't show any weak points but show your spirit!

I+audience: (Clapping.) Yeah! Bravo Sousuke!

I: (Says to self.) Isn't that from the second episode of FMP Fumoffu?

**What would you like to tell each other, something that you have been yearning to tell?**

K: (Falls into a deep blush.)

S: (Thinks intensely with hand on chin.)

(Suddenly, the crowd falls into a curious silence.)

I: …well?

Audience: (Sits up straight and moves forward in their seats!)

S: Mmm… Negative.

I+K+audience: Negative?

S: Yes, negative, nothing.

I: Come on, there's got to be something, think carefully.

S: (Thinks intensely with hand on chin.) Well, there is something…

I+K+audience: Yes!

S: …I wish Chidori could be more co-operative during life and death moments…

K: (An all too familiar fan comes slashing through the air and WHAM! Hits Sousuke on the center of his head.) Idiot!

I: (To Sousuke.) That's it?

S: Affirmative.

I: And Kaname?

K: (Quite angry.) I think he should just stop being a military otaku and act more like a normal civilian.

S: But I try…

K: But not hard enough.

S: Sorry.

K: No point in saying sorry when you are going to do it again.(And Kaname breaks into one of her royal speeches on how crazy the poor sergeant is.)

I: (To audience with Kaname's lecturing voice in the background.) Well, I guess some things never change…

_End_

_

* * *

_

Sorry for taking so so long to finish this but now it's done so keep the reviews rolling in!


End file.
